


The Renegade's Revenge

by Leopardstar700



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, Good versus Evil, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardstar700/pseuds/Leopardstar700
Summary: Javan, a seventeen year old Jedi apprentice, faces betrayal, redemption, personal struggle, and hardship. As he tries to remember the choice of right over wrong people in his life make the choices seem reversed. It's up to him, whether he stays a Jedi or willingly becomes a vengeful Sith lord. During his struggles his faithful siblings try to help Javan along his rough journey. It seems there is a battle within himself but truthfully there is a war going on in the galaxy. As the Sith regain their strength, the Jedi are blind to their secrets and schemes..  Disorder and chaos become common in the Republic. Brother turns on brother; friend on friend as opposing forces seek justice for themselves.
Relationships: Brother and sisters, Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Sith Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Sith Character(s), Spys - Relationship





	The Renegade's Revenge

The Renegade’s Revenge  
By Leopardstar700

Chapter 1 Javan

“My name is Javan. I guess I;m the typical seventeen year old, six feet tall, black hair that I spike in the front every morning, and a Jedi in training. Not very typical of the latter. You see my problem is learning how to use the force. Everytime I try to lift things all that happens is sparks fly out from my fingertips. I have burned myself several times and almost set the training room on fire yesterday. I;m really not sure why this is happening,but there is one thing I am sure- that I don't enjoy burning myself and that my master is really frustrated with this ummm setback in my training. Grasslind, my master is not a bad guy. He is middle aged with a few flicks of gray in his brown hair. He is a little on the short side but he makes up for his height in his intellect. I would definitely say he is the smartest Jedi on the council as of now. Grasslind is usually patient but he has tried everything to help me and nothing has changed. I could see my frustration reflected on his face. He looked at me then leaned back into his chair and stared at the ceiling. I plopped into the chair I was trying to lift earlier. I put my chin on my hand and watched Grasslind who sat in deep thought. “  
“Why must this be so hard, he grumbled. I know you are late in the training program, buth this is a simple task. He sat back up in the chair. I’m not sure what to do anymore. Take a day off tomorrow and I’ll see what the Council has for suggestions.”  
.” Oof,” I sighed as Grassling got up and walked out the door. 

Chapter 2 Grasslind

I am Grasslind. I am a Jedi master and on the Jedi Council. I really hate to bring up Javan’s training problems to the Council, but he has made absolutely no progress in th elast two weeks. I have no choice. I hope they will find a solution. As the elevator doors opened I gave my friend Juko a nod of greeting and walked to the middle of the room so I could address everyone. The leather seats were in a tight circle around the hologram transmitter.   
“Good afternoon everyone”, I said”.I’m here to ask for some advice.”  
“In regards to what Juko asked, listening intently.  
“On”… I startec but cleared my throat. “Regarding my apprentice Javan. He has done a fabulous job at all the physically demanding work, but is struggling with the force lifting. I have tried everything and still no progress. Any suggestions?”  
I gazed around trying to read how people took in the information I had given them. Lucca, the master duelist sat tapping her fingers on her lap asked,  
“Has he shown any sign of the lifting at all?”  
“Well,” I replied somewhat hesitantly.  
“The only thing that happens is sparks come out from his fingers.”  
Everyone gasped.   
“Sparks?” Juko repeated, “this is very unusual. What happens after that?”  
“A couple of times he broke concentration because he burnt himself and yesterday he set the chair he was trying to lift on fire so we had to douse it with water,” I ended awkwardly.   
“Can you not control your apprentice?” Dread a high ranking Jedi master known for his gruff and harsh principles accused. I set my jaw trying not to appear annoyed and replied,   
“I did not choose for this to happen and Javan did not either. We knew he possessed extraordinary power, I went on. This was why we wanted to train him remember?”  
Dread scowled at the challenge.   
“Of course, Grasslind, but we did not expect him to set things on fire! This is outrageous! If the boy is a danger to himself then he is a danger to others.”  
“But”....I tried to interject but Dread rambled on.   
“I say that the boy be placed somewhere that he will not be a danger to anyone, and maybe sometime by himself will help teach him how to lift things.”  
“Where do you suggest that Javan go, Lucca questioned, and would Grasslind go with him?”  
“No the boy would be by himself. Grasslind is too valuable to the Council to be sent away for such a lengthy time.I’m thinking of Talon Detention Center. He looked at me to see how I would react. I clenched my fists to stop myself from using a force blast that would easily blast him out the window and into traffic.   
“TALON?!”, I shouted a little louder than intended. Are you crazy? Javan’s not a criminal or a lunatic!!!”  
“Of course not,” Lucca stated. “Is this the only place you can think of Dread?”  
“No, but it is the only one that has a zero percent chance of catching fire and there's not many people around. It would be safer for everyone including Javan,” Dread concluded.  
“Talon is not a place for a teenage Jedi in training that has extraordinary force potential,” I growled.   
“I am done arguing Grasslind. I’ll call a voting session and tell you how it goes. Am I correct to put your vote on the opposing side?”  
I gave Dread a glare.   
“Fine”, I replied and stomped my way to the elevator.

Chapter 3 Javan

I was practising my force jumps in the gym when Grasslind came storming in like a rampaging bull. I have never seen him like this before. I landed and turned.   
“What's wrong Master?” He stood in the doorway for a moment and let out a huge sigh. He unclenched his fists, smoothed his cloak, and gestured for me to sit by hilm.   
“I am not sure what's going to happen… he started. They may end up sending you away.”  
“What”, I asked. “Sending me where? And who is doing the sending? Are you coming with me?”  
Grasslind looked down at his feet and then back up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Javan, I am not allowed to tell you. It’s up for the Council to decide. I have done as much as much as I can but your future is in some else’s hands now. Stay strong and never give up on what you set your mind to. Promise me”, he pleaded.   
A thousand questions raced across my mind, but I didn't know which to ask first, so I just repled,  
“I promise.”  
I sat there confused. Grasslind looked at me again and got up and slunked out the door. I watched him go until the last speck of his cloak flitted out the door.   
“Well Im not sure what to think right now, I mumbled, but heck with this. I headed back to my dorm room to chill a little before I meet my siblings for pizza. . I have one sister named Contricta who is average height with way red hair. I also have two brothers. My twin bro Fitch is exactly a half inch shorter than me but he has dirty blond hair. Our oldest brother Duskin is six feet two inches and spikes his black hair just like me. My dorm room is pretty small with my bed on the left side of the room and a pinewood desk to the right. I pulled out my desk chair and put my feet up on the desk. I sat there twirling a pen between my fingers while pondering Grasslind’s words. Being lost in thought, I didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. All of sudden -- CRACK!  
The door shot open. The noise startled me and I fell over backwards off the chair and landed on the floor with a crash. I quickly scrambled to my feet to face whoever had the guts to barge their way into my room. My gaze fell on two broad shouldered men in navy blue uniforms.   
“Umm, can I help you?” I asked  
“Are you Javan, the blond one on the left asked.  
“Yes, umm is there any reason why you couldn't just knock?” I asked gesturing to the cracked door hanging on one hinge.   
“Give me your hands!” the blond guy snarled.  
“What?” I asked, taking a step back. “What is wrong? Who are you?”  
“Republic guards”, the brown haired man answered gruffly.  
The blond turned and gave Mr. Brown a glare. My mouth dropped.  
Republican guards? This cant be good, I thought. “So what do you want from me?” I asked slowly.   
“Cant tell ya kid, replied Mr. Blond.   
Now I was a little suspicious. Before I could do anything else, Mr. Blond lunged forward and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull back but the man had a grip of steel. I just stood there in awe as Mr. Brown slapped a handcuff on one of my wrists and pulled my other hand behind my back. I knew I couldn't win a fight against these two brutes, but I hadn't given up yet. After Mr. Brown finished fussing with the handcuffs, Bondie pushed me out the door in front of him with his ham-like hand.   
“Walk”, he ordered. “And do not try any funny business,” he added tapping a taser holster on his hip. I gave him a glare and began to walk down the hall. If I slowed down he would jab me between the shoulder blades with the tip of his taser. As we walked along, I read the dorm room numbers from the corner of my eye. For my plan to work, the timing had to be just right. Almost there...The numbers were decreasing into the 170s. One hundred sixty-nine, one hundred sixty-eight, and then I yelled louder than I have yelled ever before in my life.  
“CONTRICTA HELP!”   
You see, number 167 is my sister's dorm room. Not only did I know Contricta was there, but also Duskin and Fitch who were hanging out until it was time to meet for pizza. My cry for help made Mr. Brown jump in surprise. Blondie was also bewildered and froze for a moment. That was all the time I needed. I broke into a sprint (which was pretty challenging due to having my hands behind my back). Mr. Blond tok off after me. As I struggled to pick up speed I could hear his rapid breathing getting closer. My goal was a turn in the corridor. If I could make it without getting caught I could use a heating duct to get away. After yelling for me to stop, Blondie made a call for backup on his radio. I could faintly hear Duskin, Fitch, and Constricta wrestling Mr. Brown, but I tried to focus on running as hard as I could. I passed the last door and was about to fly around the corner. Then I felt something sharp stick into my shoulder. I gasped in surprise and broke stride. I felt some kind of wave run through my shoulders that spread to my torso and then my thighs, calves, and feet. I felt myself start to fall and saw the ground rushing up to meet me. Then everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first three chapters hope you like it. Let me know. I will be adding the next couple soon.


End file.
